


Kiss The Cook!

by pufflers



Series: Sebek Birthday Drabble Extravaganza [7]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29823144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pufflers/pseuds/pufflers
Summary: Sebek is rather amazed on Ruggie's vast knowledge of all things when it comes to the culinary use of wild plants and berries. During their camping trip that know-ho shines even more so.Would it be too much to ask him to teach him? Of course all things come with a price...
Relationships: Ruggie Bucchi/Sebek Zigvolt
Series: Sebek Birthday Drabble Extravaganza [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188443
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Kiss The Cook!

**Author's Note:**

> hey sebek and ruggie are part of the new event and i could not resist doing something based upon it despite the limited information we have 
> 
> so greetings to the people from the future who have gone through the event story and know their dynamic..... this was written before that i cannot wait to be wrong

"I brought back the berries you asked for."

Ruggie turns away from the campfire, pots and pans of all kinds assorted near him and by his feet, careful not to kick them as he shuffles over to Sebek.

Wild berries, blue, red and every colour in between is held in Sebek's hands, and Ruggie lowly whistles at the amount. Despite him only generally describing the appearance of edible berries and offhandedly motioning to a bush in the distance…Sebek managed to find  _ quite _ the quantity.

Ruggie hums, pointing over to a tree stump near the stone fire ring they set up, "Just leave 'em over there." He turns back with a washing cloth in hand, scrubbing the pans he was to use soon. Lunch was close upon them and he's sure Floyd and Leona are going to complain the  _ second  _ they walk back to camp about how absolutely  _ hungry _ they are. How if they aren't fed  _ immediately _ they'll die _. _

The rag strains under his fingers, squeaking against the metal as he presses harder. It's  _ just _ his luck he managed to get stuck with the both of them. 

At the same time. 

In the middle of the woods. 

They're more alike than either of them want to admit and it only worsened Ruggie's burden of having to cater to them...

"What are you going to make with them?" 

Ruggie's ears prick up at the question, successfully pulling him back from his dooming train of thought. A wide grin replaces his stern frown, as he leans back and angles his head back to the other boy’s direction.

"Little bit of this, little bit of that~ Not sure yet but berries make for good sweeteners don't 'cha think?" He brings a hand to his chin, canines skimming his bottom lip as he speaks, "How does a salad sound?" 

"You use berries for salad?" Sebek tilts his head curiously, a little taken aback at the suggestion. 

"Never had cranberry salad?" Ruggie chuckles seeing how astonished Sebek features were. It's times like these where he’s promptly reminded of how sheltered the kid was…

Despite his stellar navigation of the forest they were camping in and his extensive knowledge when it comes to the topic of survival (fire starting without the use of magic included), he was still an infant when it came to anything relating to cooking. At least with the use of more  _ unorthodox _ ingredients if his reaction to cranberries mingling with spinach had anything to say about it.

Whilst Ruggie was gathering wild plants, he followed closely behind him, curiously looking over his shoulder before Ruggie sent him off on his berry collection task. He became even more puzzled when he returned and Ruggie mentioned they were going to use them to prepare lunch. 

Sebek shakes his head, "I've never heard of such a thing…" 

"Well then you're in luck! You should be thanking me ya know." 

"Ah, I suppose so…" Sebek adjusts the sleeves of his green parka, pulling them down to cover his fingers, "thank you…" 

"I didn't me--" he shakes his head, composing himself swiftly by clearing his throat before the start of his hyena laugh begins to form. 

Sebek cocks his head in question, from here he looks just like

A  _ puppy. _

"Nothing, nothing," Ruggie shakes the intrusive thought away, "Pass me the almonds they should be by the kettle." 

Sebek hands him the tin filled with the stone fruits in question, rattling as Ruggie adds them to the buttered pan. With a snap of his fingers, a small flame is concentrated by the tip of his forefinger, lighting the campfire below. Once the wood begins to smolder he blows out the magically conjured fire he casted akin to a smoking gun.

Soon the smell of toasted almonds engulfs them both in its comforting scent. Smells like home. Ruggie relaxes as he moves the pan in his hand to a familiar rhythm. 

"How  _ did _ you learn" Sebek gestures towards what the other was making, "about all that." 

"Growin' up, ya just had to use whatever was lyin' around," grabbing a bowl he tilts his pan towards it, the roasted almonds clattering as he empties the cookware. "Most of this stuff I learned from my Grandma, other was just plain ole experimentin'." 

Sebek watches as Ruggie prepares another bowl, pours all kinds of vinegars, oils and seasoning. Poppy seeds and onions get added to mixture with deft fingers as he stirs it all together. The scent is pleasing, and Sebek's stomach painfully reminds him of its hungry state.

"Is there any way you could enlighten me about some recipes..?" 

"You know I don't sell my services for free, recipes like these… its confidential information we're talkin' about here," Ruggie's smirk widens, canines glinting against the natural lighting as he adds spinach to the bowl, "what are ya gonna shell out hmm?" 

"I-" Sebek starts before he meekly trails off, "I don't know…" What could he possibly offer in exchange?

Seeing the kid so stumped over such a little thing, Ruggie really does pity him, "I'll make it easy for ya then, how about a kiss?" 

"Pardon?"

"Oh ya know like kiss the cook? Ever heard of that?" Ruggie chuckles to himself, voice airy and so very amused at his own joke. Who takes a kiss as a reward? Certainly not him! It was a jest meant to get Sebek riled up, stuttering and blushing over such a suggestio-

"If that will suffice as payment…" 

A light peck graces his cheek and Ruggie eyes widen at the suddenness of it all. It's like a butterfly had landed on him only to fly off before he could even blink… 

Gentle.

This time Ruggie doesn't stop the chortles that claw up his throat, howling in laughter as he holds his stomach. Oh he can't breathe he reall-!!

"You took it seriousl--!!" Even more giggles spills past his lips, startling the poor woodland birds nearby who hastily take to the skies.

"W-was I not supposed to!?" Sebek screeches, hands tightly balled into fists at his sides. And to top it all off? He had the brightest flush on his face crawling up from his neck. Even his ears were red!!

_ And _ Ruggie's down for the count. He crumbles to his knees, a hand to his mouth, dirt lines his pants but he could care less, this was absolute gold! Sebek  _ always _ exceeded his expectations when it came to his naivety. 

His cackles quiet into wheezes as Ruggie tries to catch his breath from his laughing fit.

"I suppose I should think of something else to give you then…"

"Nah, ya gave me a good laugh with the kiss, that'll suffice," Ruggie waves Sebek concerns away. He wouldn't typically accept such a trivial thing as payment but this was a special case (and a cute one at that). He can make exceptions every now and then can't he? "At least  _ for now _ . Any more and well…" he chuckles.

"A-any  _ more _ ..?" Sebek parrots.

"Oh don't worry your pretty little head about it~ You wanted to learn how to make cranberry spinach salad right?"

It's astonishing what Sebek managed to absorb in such a short span of time, diligently listening as Ruggie guided him through all the condiments he used. They also seemed much closer than usual as Leona and Floyd were soon to note when they returned to camp...


End file.
